1. Field of the Invention
Solar heating, particularly the employment of solar heating panels as an adjunct to conventional forced air heating systems in a building. In addition, the use of solar heating in combination with electric resistance heating, so as to reduce oil and gas consumption in conventional forced air heating systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
______________________________________ MAYO 2,529,621 GAY 2,559,868, '870, and '871 ANDEREGG 2,601,905 LOF 2,680,565 THOMPSON 3,412,728 TROMBE 3,832,992 ______________________________________
The prior art structures suggest circulating of solar heated air, but do not show the combination of circulating solar heated air during daylight hours, and switching to electric resistance heated air at night.